Tout peut être surmonté en famille
by Coupdecoeurserie
Summary: Après que Ziva ait décidé de rester en Israel, l'équipe n'a plus de nouvelle,et pour cause, le corps de Ziva est retrouvé. Cette fiction raconte la façon dont Tony gère cette épreuve qui s'ajoute à la mort de Kate, Cassidy et Jenny. Mais là tout est différent,il se passait quelque chose de plus avec Ziva et sentiments qu'il avait tant voulu cacher vont le rattraper.


Ship tiva

Tout peut être surmonté en famille

Cela faisait quatre mois que Rivkins était mort et que Ziva avait décidé de rester en Israel et de reprendre la mission de Micheal. Mais elle n'avait pas que repris sa mission, elle avait à son tour été tué. Le NCIS n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle durant quasiment quatre mois. Tony avait mis plus de deux mois à laisser tomber. La colère qu'il avait ressentit la semaine après le rapatriement de Rivkins n'avait pas réussit à détruire la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti dès qu'il s'était assis à son bureau et qu'il avait vu vide celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Cette tristesse ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Il tenait bon, il s'en remettait mais doucement. Mais il savait que le départ de Ziva pesait sur tout le monde. Il ne montrait pas ce poids et ce vide qu'il ressentait parce que chacun avait déjà à faire de son côté à cause de ce départ. Mcgee et Abby se réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient et après un mois de tristesse, ils essayaient de remonter la pente et vivre à nouveau comme avant. Quant à Gibbs, lui paraissait normal, trop normal. Nous pouvions assimiler son comportement à celui qu'il avait eu après la mort de Jenny. Il avait été trahis, lui, celui dont tout le monde se méfie et à du respect. Gibbs a toujours eu du mal avec le goût amer de la trahison mais le pire pour Gibbs comme pour la majeure partie des gens c'est la trahison des proches. Surtout lorsqu'elle est faite au tout début de la relation et qu'elle est l'élément principal de confiance. Gibbs s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'était là que pour le travail. Il ne comprenait pas et voulait une explication mais dans la vie nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons et ce désir ne pourra jamais plus se réaliser. En effet, un peu moins d'une semaine auparavant, le NCIS avait reçu des nouvelles du Mossad. Enfin Léon avait transmis un message à l'équipe de Gibbs. Tony se remémorait ce moment plusieurs fois par jour depuis qu'il l'avait vécu. Ils étaient tous dans l'open space, Abby était venu donner des codes pour des jeux vidéo à Mcgee et Ducky était monté voir Gibbs pour…, en faite, Tony s'en souvenait plus. Mais il savait ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'ils étaient tous là. Lui à son bureau, Gibbs et Ducky en train de parler et Mcgee et Abby en train de rigoler et taper à quatre mains sur le clavier. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, à ce moment ils étaient tous heureux, et aucun d'eux, à ce moment, ne pensait à elle. Mais Léon arriva par l'entrée de leur petit espace où Gibbs était entré tant de fois en colère avec son café à la main ou tant de fois Ziva, Mcgee et Tony étaient entrés en se chamaillant. Cette entrée ne fut en aucun point comparable à toutes ces entrées. Tony avait fermé la page de son magazine lorsqu'il avait vu le directeur à l'entrée de leur « bureau ». Toute l'équipe avait arrêté ses occupations, le temps était comme au ralenti. C'était comme si tout le monde avait deviné, comme s'ils avaient déjà tous vécus cette scène avant de se réveiller en sueur dans leur lit. Sauf que cette fois, cela ne se déroulait pour de vrai. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Léon. Ce dernier attendit quelques secondes puis prononça cette phrase que tous redoutaient « **Je suis désolé, mais l'officier David a été retrouvée morte hier soir dans la mer rouge** ». Après cette réplique, il décida qu'un silence devait être de rigueur pour laisser le temps à cette équipe de digérer l'annonce de la mort d'un de leur membre. Le visage de chacun s'était décomposé. Abby s'était effondré en larme, elle était, dans le souvenir de Tony, dans les bras de Gibbs. On ne voyait plus son visage, elle était plongée dans le corps paternel de Gibbs. Elle venait de perdre en trois ans trois personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter ces décès et ce manque de force ce voyait à ce moment précis : s'il n'y avait pas eu Gibbs pour la soutenir elle aurait été sur le sol. Ducky, Mcgee et Gibbs se regardaient pour voir si ce n'était pas eux, si par le plus grand des hasards, ils avaient mal compris. Mais non, c'était bien ce que venait de dire Léon. Tony, lui, n'entendait plus rien, il n'arrivait pas, il n'arrivait plus, Kate, puis Cassidy, puis Jenny et maintenant Ziva ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était morte.

Après, plusieurs minutes, Tony prit la parole sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, en faite, il pensait mais à voix haut. Il s'entendait encore le redire et se voyait encore se lever « Non**, c'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être morte, c'est notre super ninja !** » Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Lorsqu'il avait vécu la scène pour la première fois, il ne les avait pas vu, mais à chaque fois qu'il la revivait, il les voyait, les regards de plus en plus tristes et impuissants de ces coéquipiers face à cette scène. Léon lui répondit, malgré qu'il ait vécu cette scène au ralenti et sans son, il avait clairement entendu la réponse de Léon, ce qui lui avait apparu surréaliste. « **Je suis désolé agent Dinozzo mais son père a identifié son corps.** » La tristesse de Tony se transforma en colère folle « **Son père ne pourrait pas reconnaître Ziva si elle n'était pas en tenue de combat !** » Léon s'énerva à son tour «**Agent Dinozzo, vous voulez avoir une discution avec le directeur du Mossad ?** » Tony toujours hors de lui « Ma dernière discution avec lui m'a suffit ! » Léon allait répliquer mais Tony partit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Voila la scène qu'il se remémorait depuis une semaine. Il n'arrivait plus à se remémorer le reste de la journée. Il se souvient juste que Gibbs était venu le voir et lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas rechigné. Il avait pris son manteau et ses clés et il était rentré. Les deux jours suivants, il avait été dans un brouillard pas possible. Après deux jours, Gibbs était venu et l'avait remis sur pied. Il lui avait expliqué tout ce que Léon lui avait raconté deux jours plus tôt. En faite, Ziva avait été méconnaissable, le bateau dans lequel elle avait été en mission avait explosé et le Mossad avait repêché le corps d'une femme d'environ 30 ans avec les habits que devait porter Ziva, donc le Mossad et son père avait conclu à sa mort. Lorsque son père était parti chercher ses affaires dans son appartements, il avait découvert une lettre qu'elle avait écrit juste au cas ou. En faite, elle en avait écrit deux, une où sur l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit « Testament » et sur l'autre « Tony ». Le directeur du Mossad décida d'ouvrir celle du testament et de remettre en mains propre celle pour Tony. Gibbs avait décidé de le mettre au courant juste du testament. Ce testament était fait d'un dernier vœu, celui d'être enterré aux Etats-Unis après qu'il y ait eu une cérémonie en Israel. Son père avait eu du mal à réaliser ce dernier vœu, mais après avoir mûrement réfléchit aux dernières explications que sa fille lui avait laissé, il avait finalement accepté, d'envoyer la dépouille de sa fille dans le pays où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce choix. Ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord avec elle, alors pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.

Voila comment aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient tous une fois de plus, une fois de trop au cimetière où ils avaient enterré un peu plus d'un an auparavant Jenny Shepard. L'enterrement était en petit comité, il y avait toute l'équipe, Léon et le père e Ziva. Ce dernier et Léon avaient pris une voiture avec chauffeur et ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt avec le corps et le cercueil. Gibbs avait préféré prendre la voiture du NCIS et de la conduire lui-même. Toute l'équipe était donc dans la voiture, Gibbs et Ducky devant et Mcgee, Abby et Tony à l'arrière. Les hommes étaient tous en costumes noirs, chaussures noires et lunettes de soleil noir et Abby, elle, avait mis une robe noire sobre et en même temps de son style. Elle était comme tout le monde dans ses pensées, mais elle pensait surtout à Tony. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça même après la mort de Jenny ou la mort de Kate. Il était à côté d'elle. Certes, il avait repris le travail et qu'il était là, mais son esprit lui était ailleurs. Sa tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à ce moment étaient plus fortes que jamais. Il ne s'était jamais excusé de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il ne pourra jamais plus se rattraper et faire tout ce qu'il aurait du faire et qu'il n'a pas fait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de culpabilité.

Ils étaient maintenant tous arrivés. Le cercueil était devant eux, le rabbin récité « l'om plie » des juifs. Ils regardaient tous le cercueil fermé. Après qu'il eut finit, tout le monde resta immobile puis le père de Ziva se dirigea vers le cercueil où il déposa un rose rouge. En déposant la fleure, il avait chuchoté quelques mots en hébreux. Léon fut le suivant à passer ensuite ce fut le tour de Ducky, puis celui de Gibbs, e Mcgee, d'Abby et ce fut en dernier le tour de Tony. On ne pouvait voir son regard caché derrière ces lunettes noires, mais on pouvait deviner ses sentiments : la tristesse, la solitude et l'impuissance la tristesse de voir une cercueil de plus remplit par un être cher, la solitude de voir l'être que l'on aime loin de nous pour toujours et l'impuissance de voir la personne que l'on aime morte. Il se dirigea donc vers le cercueil, il prit une rose puis il la déposa en chuchotant « Je t'aime tellement ». Après un instant il recula et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe. Avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à leur niveau il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière lui « **Agent Dinozzo, Agent Dinozzo.** » Il se retourna et vit le directeur David, il n'avait franchement pas envi de le voir mais il ne voulait pas avoir encore une fois une longue discution avec Vance. Il décida donc de ne pas se retourner et partir comme aurait été sa première réaction et resta planté là, en attendant que Monsieur David arrive devant lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ils virent que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient de cette discution, mais qu'il le fallait et qu'il le devait l'un et l'autre à celle qu'ils avaient aimée. Tony parla le premier.

- **Toutes mes condoléances**.

-**Toutes mes condoléances à vous aussi.**

Après ces deux phrases, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire, enfin pour le directeur David, c'était plutôt qu'il ne savait pas trop comment rentrer dans le sujet. Tony aussi gêner que lui, lui posa une question très banale et assez bête « **Vous retournez en Israël ou vous restez quelques temps aux Etats-Unis ? **»

-**Je ne reste pas, j'ai un avion dans trois heures.**

-**A d'accord.**

-**En faite, je suis venu vers vous pour vous donner ceci**.

Il n'avait pas trouvé une entrée en matière pour lui donner la lettre et avait donc opté pour la manière directe. Lorsque Tony vit son nom et l'écriture qui le formait, il n'eut aucun doute de l'expéditeur de la lettre ou plutôt sur l'expéditrice. Tony resta figé à la vue de la lettre et ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'écriture de celle qui avait été sa coéquipière, sa confidente et son amie pendant quatre ans. Voyant Tony figé, le directeur prit la parole. « **Ceci est pour vous** » Tony se remit à bouger et prit la lettre.

Il était maintenant chez lui. Il devait être 23 heures environ. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Il avait cette lettre devant lui, cette lettre qui lui était destiné. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que même Ziva avait prévu de lui adresser une lettre quand elle ne pourrait plus lui parler et lui dire ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire avant. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était là, assis sur son canapé avec un Magnum qui se diffusé sur sa télé, une bouteille de Whisky sur la table et la lettre posée elle aussi sur la table. Le dernier épisode du DVD était fini et les images du menu passait maintenant en boucle et quant à la bouteille, elle était à moitié vide. Tony avait du mal à lire distinctement son propre nom. Il s'était décidé, il allait la prendre et l'ouvrir. Il l'avait dans les mains. Il l'ouvrit. Il avait maintenant dans les mains la fameuse lettre, elle était encore pliée en deux. Il souffla un bon coup pour essayer de se déssouler de façon à pouvoir lire ces mots qu'il avait tellement de mal à pouvoir lire. Mais même si cela pouvait lui faire plus de mal que de bien, il devait la lire au moins pour elle. Elle était maintenant ouverte, elle était devant lui, ouverte rien que pour lui. Rien qu'en lisant les deux premiers mots, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il n'avait jamais déssoulé aussi vite de sa vie. Il arrivait maintenant à lire sans aucun doublage ou flou tous les mots et les lignes au message que lui avait laissé Ziva.

« Chez Tony

Je sais que même si cette lettre t'est destinée, tu ne l'auras sûrement jamais. Cette lettre va me servir plus à évacuer tout ce que j'ai à te dire plus qu'à réellement te les dire. Tu sais comme je suis, je garde tout pour moi et je ne laisse personne rentrer dans mon petit univers. La seule fois où j'ai laissé quelqu'un s'approcher près de moi. Tu vois de quoi je parle. Tu sais que je t'en veux, que je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner et que je ne pouvais pas continuer de travailler avec toi. C'est pour cela que je suis restée en Israël. Comment continuer de travailler avoir toi, avec celui que je ne croyais en aucun cas capable de tuer ? Comment continuer à travailler avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens et qui m'a blessé comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui ? Tu dois te demander comment, moi, qui ai vécu des choses peu commune peut te dire que ce soit toi, la personne qui m'a le plus blessé. Toi qui connaissait Ari, qui savait ce qu'il était vraiment, toi qui connais mon père et qui a réussit à lui faire dire ce que tout ce qui venait de se passer était en faite commander par une seule personne : lui. Pour comprendre la blessure que j'ai ressenti au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte de chez moi et que j'ai vu toi, au sol avec l'arme dont je venais d'entendre la détonation, il faut remonter trois ans plus tôt. Après la démission de Gibbs on s'était rapproché, j'avais en toi une confiance très forte, je savais que même si tu étais un gamin cinéphile, je savais que tu pouvais être un homme attentionné avec pleins de surprises. Et tu l'as prouvé lors de ton histoire avec Jeanne. Durant cette année j'ai découvert une partie de toi que j'espérais mais, j'ai aussi vu ton éloignement. Je ne t'en voulais pas, j'avais juste peur de te perdre. Oui, si un jour cette lettre te parvient, tu risques de rire, mais bon c'est pas grave. Donc, je disais, à partir de ce moment, j'ai su au fond de moi, puis lorsque j'ai vu la voiture explosée, je me suis dit que c'était trop tard. A partir de là, je n'arrivai plus à me mentir à moi-même. Puis, je suis rentrée, j'ai rencontré Micheal et j'ai réussi à t'oublier, enfin, pour un temps seulement. Ensuite, je suis revenue et je te voyais et te parlais tous les jours comme si de rien n'était. Mais tu as très vite fait des suppositions qui se sont avérées vraies. Mais à ce moment, tu n'as pas fait ce que moi j'avais fait pour toi et Jeanne, toi tu t'es accroché, tu ne voulais pas que je sois avec quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire comme je voulais. Tu ne m'as pas laissé vivre ma vie. Et après tu t'en es pris à lui, non parce que tu avais quelque chose sur lui mais parce qu'il sortait avec moi. Voila pourquoi je t'en veux tant. D'abord tu n'as pas eu le courage de me dire quoi que ce soit, ensuite tu enquêtes sur lui et tu finis même par le tuer. Juste parce que tu es Anthony Dinozzo, un gamin qui n'assume pas ce qu'il pense, tu t'es retrouvé avec un mort sur la conscience. Et je t'en veux aussi parce que je t'aime, oui, je t'aime. Ne me demande par pourquoi, je me le demande moi-même, mais tout ça ne se serait pas passé si tu n'avais pas enquêté, si tu m'avais dit ce que tu pensais, tu n'aurais pas tué Micheal, je ne serais pas resté en Israël et on ne se serait pas quitté plus en colère que jamais ! Je suis bien consciente que tu n'aura jamais cette lettre mais il fallait que je l'écrive, il fallait que je me libère, que je puisse mettre un terme à notre histoire même s'il n'y en à jamais vraiment eu. Pourquoi je dis mettre un terme ? Parce que mon père a trop de relation, toi qui était impressionné par mon nombre de contact dans le monde, je te le dis, je suis une petite joueuse à côté de lui. Pour lui, je devais choisir, je devais choisir entre mes deux familles et que si je ne choisissais pas la sienne, il prendrait ça comme une trahison. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix et c'est avec regret, que j'ai du dire au revoir. Mais maintenant, il faut que je tourne la page, alors voila. Au revoir. Je n'arriverai s'en doute jamais à t'oublier mais il faut que j'essaie de toutes mes forces, alors au revoir.

Ziva »

Tony avait les yeux et les joues tous humides. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il venait littéralement de lire au plus profond du cœur de celle dont il ne supportait l'absence. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils auraient pu essayer de vivre quelque chose, mais ils avaient été trop fiers pour se l'avouer. C'en était trop. C'était la troisième femme qu'il connaissait et qu'il admirait qui mourrait en à peine quatre ans. A ce moment précis il ne voyait pas ce qui le retenait à la vie, il ne croyait plus en rien. Il se leva douloureusement du canapé où il était assis depuis des heures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, il attrapa les somnifères qui étaient devant tous les autres médicaments. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il dormait très bien depuis deux semaines. Il prit donc la boite de gélules. Il se mit sur son canapé et avala tout ce qui contenait la boite.

Elle était là, devant lui. Tout était bizarre, tout était entouré de lumière blanche, il n'y avait aucun bruit et tout était calme et paisible D'habitude cet endroit grouille de bruit, on pouvait entendre le bruit de la photocopieuse, les autres équipes qui travaillaient, les bruits des claviers, le bruit du café bu par Gibbs. Elle était adossée contre son bureau, lui était apparu au milieu de l'open space entre leurs quatre bureaux. Elle n'était plus en colère, elle souriait, lui était dans le même état que tout l'heure devant sa lettre mais il était en plus sous le choque. Il avait tant voulu lui dire adieu, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle s'avança vers lui, lui ne bougea pas. Elle était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, le visage léger, elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lui était déphasé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça mais elle, mais elle était là pour faire quelque chose de précis. Elle était donc devant lui, il la regardait et l'admirai comme si cela avait été la première femme qu'il avait vue. Là, Elle s'avança un peu plus et lui tapa la tête comme le faisait si souvent Gibbs. Il fut surprit par ce coup et la détonation qu'il avait eue dans sa tête.

-**Haï ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **Cette tape lui avait comme remis les idées en place.

-**T'es qu'un abrutie ! **Elle le regardait comme elle l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il faisait n'importe quoi et qu'il ne réfléchissait pas aux graves conséquences que cela engendrerait.

-**Mais…**

-**Non, y'a pas de mais, t'es un abruti, c'est tout**.

Il n'en revenait pas, elle était revenue pour lui faire la morale. Après un instant où elle regardait Tony pour voir s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, puis elle reprit.

-**T'as pensé à Abby ? Hein!, tu as pensé à Gibbs et à Mcgee ? Non, évidemment, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi comme toujours.**

Tony commençait à comprendre mais elle ne voulait pas l'épargner, ce qu'il venait de faire était du pur égoïsme.

-**A ton avis comment sera l'équipe, ta famille, ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi, lorsqu'il te retrouveront sur ton canapé avec une boite de somnifère à tes côtés ? Comment seront-ils après ton enterrement. Tu as pensé à tout ça avant de faire ce geste ? Abby ne pourra sous doute, jamais sans remettre, Mcgee lui aura perdu comme son propre frère et Gibbs… Tu as pensé à Gibbs ? Hein !**

Tony baissa la tête de honte. C'est vraie il n'avait pas pensé à eux, il avait juste pensé à lui et à cet énorme vide qu'il ressentait, mais d'un coup il la regarda à nouveau mais son regard était maintenant rempli de colère et de tristesse.

-**Et toi ? Hein, et toi ! Toi aussi tu es parti ! Toi aussi tu nous a laissé ! Et tu n'as même pas, été capable de m'envoyer cette lettre ! Cette lettre qui, même si elle m'était adressée ne devait pas se retrouver entre mes mains ! Tu me fais des reproches mais toi aussi tu es coupable, toi aussi tu …**

-**Non ! Non ! Je t'entendis de dire ça Tony ! Moi je me suis battue, moi j'ai pas baissé les bras et en plus c'est pas moi qui ait voulu en finir , ok ? **Elle s'était rapprochée de lui sans s'en apercevoir, dans ce moment de colère. Ils étaient tous les deux embués par la colère et la tristesse. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un moment. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils se regardaient et se plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, Tony reprit conscience de là où il était et voulu parler.

-**Ziva…**

Ziva lui mit délicatement son doigt sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il dise un mot de plus et risquer de mettre fin à ce superbe moment. Ils étaient toujours yeux dans les yeux, Tony n'avait rien dit de plus. Ziva enleva son doigt et se rapprocha encore plus de lui tout en le regardant. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui au départ était doux, mais qu ide seconde en seconde doublait d'intensité. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues, ce baiser signifiait tant à leurs yeux. Après ce premier baiser où Ziva avait pris le visage de Tony entre ces mains, elle le regarda, il était dans le même état qu'elle, les larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il l'embrassa à son tour avec autant, voir plus d'intensité. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls, s'ouvrant enfin l'un à l'autre. Ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, ils ne voulaient plus se séparer, ils voulaient rester là pour l'éternité. Mais malheureusement, ce moment ne pouvait pas durer et Ziva dû l'arrêter. Après ce dernier baiser où elle essaya de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur, elle se décala doucement, Tony n'eut même pas le courage de la rattraper et de lui dire de rester dans ses bras, il savait, il savait que ce moment n'était qu'éphémère. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau assez loin pour se regarder dans les yeux, Ziva prit la parole.

-**Tony, …Je suis venue ici pour te dire de te battre, de rester où moi je n'ai pas pu et de veiller sur tout le monde.** Elle laissa un silence et reprit. **Tony, je te pardonne.** Après cette phrase, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis qu'elle était restée en Israël. **« Je t'aime Ziva **» Ziva sourit à ces trois mots, elle le regarda avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait en elle puis lui répondit **« Je t'aime aussi Tony** ». Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, ils voulaient tellement que cet instant se met e pause et rester là aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était pas dans leur possibilité. Ziva devait repartir et Tony revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue pour essayer de garder pour toujours une partie d'elle avec lui. Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent un son qui leur était si familier, mais que Tony ne s'attendait pas à entendre, en effet, c'était le ding de l'ascenseur. Tony fut dans un premier temps surpris, puis compris que ce signal mettait fin à leur dernier moment ensemble. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes puis Ziva dû partir, elle commença à marcher à reculons pour pouvoir encore le regarder quelques secondes de plus, puis elle dût se retourner pour ensuite finir son parcours dans l'ascenseur. Ils se regardaient à nouveau, ils ne leur restaient plus que deux ou trois secondes. La porte de l'ascenseur commençait à se refermer. Ziva avait ses larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, celles qui étaient au contact avec l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé durant ces trois dernières années. Avant que ces portes ne se referment définitivement, Tony prononça une dernière phrase qu'elle n'aurait pu distinguer si elle n'avait pas regardé ses lèvres « **Pour toujours et à tout jamais.** ».

Il venait de se réveiller. Il avait encore la dernière vision de Ziva en train de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux, sa vision était encore floue mais il pût distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme avec des couettes brunes sur la tête. Lorsqu'elle le vit reprendre connaissance, elle se précipita vers lui en criant son nom « Tony ! Tony ! »Elle se serra contre lui.

-**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?** Elle pleurait, elle aurait pas supporté de le perdre lui aussi. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Tony était maintenant totalement conscient, il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était un geste idiot et que même si elle n'était plus là, il y avait pleins d'autres personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait.

-**Je suis désolé Abby, vraiment désolé.**

-**C'est rien, c'est fini.**

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils entendirent un moment donné la présence d'une autre personne dans la chambre. Abby se décala sur le côté pour que Tony et elle puisse voir cette personne : C'était Gibbs, il venait de rentrer quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait le visage triste mais rassuré. Abby descendit du lit pour laisser deux de ces trois hommes préférés entre eux.

-**Je suis désolé patron, je suis vraiment désolé.**

-**C'est pas grave Tony, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurai dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien, j'aurai dû être présent.**

Gibbs était assis sur le lit, il regardait son agent, celui avec qui il travaillait depuis presque neuf ans, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, avec un regard de culpabilité et de tristesse.

-**Patron… Il avait les larmes aux yeux, Elle va me manquer…**

Et là, il ne put retenir ses larmes, Gibbs le prit dans ses bras.

-**Je sais Tony, je sais. A moi aussi, elle va me manquer… T'inquiète pas, je suis là et je vais t'aider d'accore ?**

Gibbs regarda Tony dans les yeux, il s'était décalé lorsque Gibbs avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

-**D'accord patron. **Dit il suivit d'un hochement de la tête.

Après cet accord verbal, Gibbs le frappa derrière la tête comme pour le faire se remotiver et cela ne manqua pas. A cette tape, Tony recouvrit le sourire et remercia Gibbs.

-**Pas de quoi.**

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Abby et Mcgee étaient à la porte de la chambre et regardaient avec amusement et tendresse cette scène.

Voila comment après une épreuve qui pouvait paraître insurmontable, la reconstruction de leurs vies, de leur équipe, grâce à leur confiance et leur soutient mutuel, commença et comment ils réussirent à surmonter tout cela en famille et en équipe.

The end


End file.
